<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming by Gozzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369210">Taming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer'>Gozzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The new night guard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Octavius is good with animals, Wild animals, taming of animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius has always been good with animals, but it wasn't recognized until a run in with a lion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedediah &amp; Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah &amp; Original Character(s), Octavius (Night at the Museum) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The new night guard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night most of the African Mammals had to be locked up so they don't destroy the museum or eat anyone. The ones most feared were the lions and other carnivores. They normally wouldn't bother the other exhibits because they were never hungry, but they had taken a liking to the miniatures. The big cats enjoyed chasing and terrorizing the small men around the museum. After the first few nights with the three night guards the lions had been locked up every night so nobody got hurt. Larry Daley had worked out a deal with the lions that had let them roam the halls as long as they stayed away from the miniatures. Amy had yet to make such a deal and the creatures liked to take advantage of it; even if Ahkmenrah or Teddy took care of watching them most nights.</p><p>One such night had a lion hell bent on bothering the miniatures. Specifically Jedediah and Octavius in their striped car. They were racing down the halls in a race around the first floor with Amy controlling the truck. She had fallen behind as she had to rely on the cameras instead of running along behind the cars. Without a regular sized person around to defend them it left the perfect opportunity for a lion to take advantage.</p><p>It leaped out of a door way in front of the car and nearly smashed the small car with its paws. Jed barely wasted any time in spinning the car around to head in the opposite direction to avoid being destroyed by the creature. The movement only had the lion more invested in the chance. With it being so much bigger than the car it wouldn't have taken more than a leap to have it onto of them; but it wanted to have fun. Instead of ending the miniatures getaway, the lion trotted behind the car as they raced for the turn in the hallway. </p><p>"Can't you go any faster?!" Octavius shouted while looking through the back window at the lion. </p><p>"It ain't like the plane, Oct! Just be glad we ain't in the truck!" Jed pressed as hard on the gas pedal as he could to try and go faster. Just before the car could turn the corner the lion leaped over it. A giant paw came down on the top of the car and held it in place no matter how much the tires were squealing on the marble floor. The lion pressed down harder on the car until the plastic started to crumple under the weight. </p><p>"Abort! We'll be crushed in here." With his shout, Octavius dove out the door with his helmet in his hands. He heard Jedediah curse as he leaped out of the other door. The lion above them crushed the car before placing its paws on either side of the miniatures. "Don't move, Jedediah." For the life of him he could not understand how he knew not to agitate most creatures. It was almost like second nature. What he remembers of his history and life none of it had to do with animals, but he was rather good with them now.</p><p>"I didn't plan on it, amigo!" Jed held as still as he could, but his voice had brought the attention of the lion to him. It lifted its paw away from Octavius and placed it on the other side of Jed. The cowboy was now trapped between two very large paws with the claws out. </p><p>Octavius didn't waste much time in debating what to do before he was running to Jed's side. The bright color of his cape caught the attention of the lion but not enough to move from its position. It did look away from the cowboy to follow the Roman but made sure to move its paws closer so the little man couldn't escape without its knowledge. A soft growl rumbled in its throat when Octavius came to a stop just in front of it. He dropped his helmet to the ground and undid the ties holding his cape to his shoulder. The red material was pulled away from his body and slowly offered up to the lion. </p><p>"What are ya doin'?" Jed looked over his shoulder to watch as Octavius held up his cape. The lion chuffed before leaning down to sniff at both the Roman and his offering. "Octavius." The Roman shushed him while holding up his hand up to the creature. His cape dropped to the ground when the lion's teeth got a little too close for comfort.</p><p>It was quiet in the hall as the lion contemplated what to do with the odd man. The other miniature was scared and ready to bolt like it wanted them to do, but this other one was the exact opposite. He was calm and quiet with no intentions of running. </p><p>"Easy." Octavius reached up his hand as close to the lion's nose as he could. He watched as it lowered its head enough to allow his hand to brush of the fur above its nose. A sigh left him as he started to pet the creature. He stepped closer until he was just under the lion's mouth. "Will you let my friend and I go?" The lion stared down at him for a moment before standing back up. Jed scooted back from the large paws until he was standing a little bit behind Octavius. </p><p>"Wow, it actually listened to ya." Jed's voice had the lion shifting its gaze towards him. </p><p>"Be quiet, Jedediah!" The order was soft but had the cowboy shutting up. "It does not like you for some reason." As if to agree the lion huffed and slashed its tail across the floor. </p><p>"Well that ain't-"</p><p>"Jed!" Octavius put a hand over Jed's mouth to stop him from saying any more. He didn't look away from the lion as it turned its gaze on the cowboy again. "Stop talking." Looking over his shoulder to where Jed was standing just behind him he waited for the cowboy to nod before removing his hand. He looked back up to the lion to find it settling down on the ground in front of them. </p><p>"I do not wish to sound ungrateful." Octavius started as he took a step forwards. "You did let us go, but could you give us a lift back to the front desk?" He held his breath as the lion looked between him and Jedediah. The creature studied them for a moment before dipping its head down to the floor for them to climb up. "Thank you." </p><p>Octavius picked up his helmet and cape off the ground and started for the lion. Taking the Roman's advice to heart, Jed didn't say a word as he followed Octavius. Once they were up on the lion's head, Octavius looked down at the crushed car next to them. Amy wasn't going to be happy. </p><p>"If it is possibly, could you bring the car? My Lady will not be pleased to find it in the hall." Octavius held onto the golden fur as the lion leaned down to pick up the crushed car in its mouth. He kept his grip on the fur to make sure he didn't fall off when the lion started trotting down the hall. Jed had a harsh hold on his shoulder to avoid falling because he didn't trust grabbing the lion. </p><p>When the reached the front desk the lion hopped up on its hind legs to lean on the counter top. Octavius and Jed scrambled down its nose and dropped down next to the car. After say another thank you and goodbye, the miniatures stood back to watch the lion race away from them. It was quiet for a long moment until Jed flopped down on the mouse pad with a loud sigh. Octavius followed suit after him. </p><p>"How'd ya learn to do that? Tame a lion?" Jed asked, looking over to watch Octavius put his helmet and cape back on. </p><p>"I do not remember. But I'm glad I know how, for both our sakes." The Roman laid back on the foam pad to stare up at the ceiling. It had been quite an eventful night. </p><p>Both of the miniatures were quiet until they heard someone coming towards them. They knew the light footsteps of Amy like they did the sounds from the other exhibits; and from her hurried steps, they knew she had seen the lion roaming the halls. If she knew what happened to them was up for debate though. They sat up as she poked her head over the counter to look down at them. She never really had that look of seeing them as lesser people than herself like the first three guards, and they were very grateful for that. </p><p>"Are you guys okay? I saw that one of the lions was down on the first floor. They normally don't stray from the second." Amy didn't reach out to check if they were hurt because she knew how they didn't like being touched a whole lot. But the miniatures could see how worried she was. </p><p>"We are quite alright, my Lady." Octavius got to his feet but Jed stayed sitting on the mouse pad. </p><p>"The lion destroyed our car, Amy!" Jed pointed to the crushed blue striped car sitting on the edge of the desk. Amy's face scrunched up in concern as she reached out to pick up the car. She turned it over in her hands before shaking her head with a little laugh. </p><p>"Looks like you're getting that new car anyway." She set it down on the counter above them and looked back to them. "Are you sure you guys weren't hurt? I really need to work out something with those lions so this doesn't happen again." Jed hauled himself to his feet to stand next to Octavius. </p><p>"Don't worry 'bout us. Oct has it covered." Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked to the Roman for answers. </p><p>"It seems I am quite proficient in taming animals," Octavius said. He grinned up at her that had her smiling back to him. She shook her head again and leaned down on the counter.</p><p>"You are easy to listen to, General. But you are well before the era of the Colosseum with the animal hunts." Her eyes moved away from Octavius to Jed. "Now you, Cowboy, should be quite good animals. They were quite a big part of the Wild West. Though not everyone is good with animals." She reached out a finger to tip up Jed's hat, which had him protesting, before moving to do the same to Octavius. The Roman ducked away from her just in time to avoid having his helmet pushed off his head. It wasn't tied under his chin like usual and he didn't want to have it falling. </p><p>"Alright, we still have a few hours until dawn. Let's put in an order for another sports car."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>